Mi diosa, mi princesa, Mi llorona
by Akeifa
Summary: España aunque intente poner sus costumbres no puede negar las de México. Una mujer que amo, que odio y que ama como nadie a sus "hijos". Basado en la cancion de la Llorona.


3ra Correción en serio necesito una betaU -suspira- emh este ic se escribio solo reclamenle a él, solo sabia que tenia que escribirlo basado en la cancion de la llorona, hay muchisimas versiones pero la que narro aqui es principalmente la de Lila Downs. La version de Chavela Vargas y la de eugenia Leon tambien son muy buenas pero los agudos de la oaxaqueña son preciosos.

Si quieren conocer a este José María version de México pueden pasar a Hetalia-rol. Foroactivo. com

Aclaraciones: España no es mio, CHema si, la llorona es de toda américa latina owo ( no acepto reclamos de "es de guatemala, es de méxico es de salvador etc.)

Si ponen la cancion mientras leen es muy lindo imaginar a la llorona con la voz de lila

Shunca: Es en zapoteco, como decir mi amada mi niña mi consentida etc.

Esa noche fue cuando dejo que José Antonio hiciera sus celebraciones el día 1 y 2 de noviembre sin importar lo perturbador que fuese. Prohibió a la iglesia meterse de nuevo con esa celebración. Pero esa imagen fue algo que jamas olvidaría.

Había perdido de vista a José María, el cual estaba muy emocionado ya que decía que vendría su familia, el aun no podía explicarle el destino de las naciones que el había conquistado, ya estaba pensando en enseñarle lo mal que estaba "invocar a la muerte" pero cuando lo busco no lo hallo por ningún lado, se aterro ante la idea de que el pequeño hubiese sufrido un accidente.

Camino por los campos hasta un sitio lleno de flores amarillas, Cempoal, (Cempasúchil*) extrañamente muy altas, el viento las movía, a un ritmo extraño. No podía negar la incomodidad que le causaba, las flores parecían estar...llorando.

Vio justamente al centro de ese campo a su pequeño acercándose a una mujer acariciando su carita y murmurando "Shunca" y un " no te olvide" mu tierno, hubiese sido una escena conmovedora... pero la vio. Era sin duda ella, era la mujer que le grito que dejara al pequeño José Antonio en paz el día que le conquisto, no había escuchado palabra alguna pero había sentido claramente como en su mente la advertencia ay amenaza resonaba, ¿Marina? ¿Azteca? ¿Zapoteca? Incluso pudo distinguir un aura no humana ni de nación la primera vez que la vio, diría que era una diosa pero seria una terrible blasfemia, el no recordaba cual de ellas era, o si eran las tres, lo que sabia es que esa mirada ya la había visto, y había intentado proteger de la conquista al pequeño que ya descansaba acurrucado en su regazo, al parecer en un estupor envolvente. Preciosa como pocas mulatas, cuerpo perfecto, y ropas muy muy blancas, de un color que solo tenia la ropa recién salida del telar y ni esas.

-¿Quien..? -

-Mis hijos... ¿Que le has hecho tu a mis hijos? - la voz tan dolida, tan llena angustia y dolor.

Un grito agudo le destrozaba los oídos, -ay mis hijos- Se lamento la mujer desesperada, parecía buscar a otro mas que el niñito descansando entre sus brazos, deseaba detenerla, tomar a su niño de vuelta pero cuando volteo la mujer ya estaba muy lejos aterrado noto que se dirigía a un lago, y el miedo de no volver a ver a su hijo le invadió persiguiendo a la mujer que de un modo extraño desapareció con todo y el pequeño en el centro del lago. Antonio tembló de miedo, pánico al ver a esa mujer sobrenatural, pero tembló aun mas de rabia y desesperación al ver que se llevaban a su pequeño niño.

Hasta el otro día encontró a su pequeño José Antonio abrazado a Ricardo (Guatemala) y otros pequeños centroamericanos. Les pregunto a los niños hasta cansarse pero solo obtuvo sonrisas avergonzadas de los dos mayores, hablando de una diosa, hablando de una madre y de una virgen.

La shunca, dijo México, la madre de américa, dijo Ricardo.

Y ahora siglos después ve a México embelesado con una muchacha con el rostro cubierto con una mascara de calavera, con la mano puesta en su cintura tomando una delgada mano, cantando una canción a ese ente, totalmente perdido en el evento, no sabe si decir si es la celebración, ya que no parece estar de todo feliz, un brillo de nostalgia mancha su casi eterna sonrisa. Mientras las guitarras y maracas suenan, hasta que una de las cantantes pasa al frente, una nota aguda marca el inicio de la canción estremeciendo a todos los presentes. El mismo se siente intimidado por la canción, por sus recuerdos. La música se detiene unos segundos apenas, para que la entrada de la mujer sea mas impactante, lo logra.

_Dicen que no guardo duelo llorona, por que no me ven llorar_

_Dicen que no guardo duelo llorona, por que no me ven llorar_

_Hay muertos que no hacen ruido llorona y es mas grande su penar_

_Hay muertos que no hacen ruido llorona y es mas grande su penar_

La idea le hace temblar, la muerte esta en cada rincón de la fiesta, mascaras, calaveras con vestidos, una escena aterradora incluso para el que lleva años viendo desde ese lugar los festejos a la parca. Miro de nuevo a José María que una vez mas estaba con los ojos idos en la mujer , a la cual ahora notaba diferente, hace unos momentos la había visto preciosa y joven pero ahora le parecía con arrugas en las manos, una vuelta estaban y a la otra no. nervioso intento ir a donde el menor pero estaba tan lleno de gente que le fue imposible. Vio los labios de México moverse suavemente cantando, pareciera que solo a la dama pero para el cantaba a algo que ni México veía.

_Hay de mi llorona, llorona llevame al río _

_Hay de mi llorona, llorona llevame al río _

_Tapame con tu rebozo hay llorona por que me muero de frió_

_ Tapame con tu rebozo hay llorona por que me muero de frió._

El ambiente había enfriado, demasiado, no era normal y menos aun que solo el notara el cambio ya que todos los demás parecían indiferentes, solo noto como también la piel de José María se erizaba , la mujer conducía a México algo alejado de la gente, con una calma y una dulzura mas propias de una madre que de una amante, hasta hace unos momentos juraba que México era mucho mas alto que la chica, pero ahora parecían caminar a la par. Antonio los siguió hasta las orillas de un lago, junto a la voz de la cantante que hasta allá resonaba la México con voz mas ronca entono la misma canción, moviéndose y bailando ahora diferente, José María ya no tocaba a la dama, parecía antes reverenciarla, inclinándose suavemente mientras toma su mano. Siguiendo sus movimientos, con ceremonia.

Unos nuevos acordes y la luna despejándose, con sus rayos impacto a la mujer, que ahora parecía mas etérea aún que cuando estaban en pleno baile, Antonio quería gritar, quería detenerla de tocar a su hijo, pero por desgracia todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, era la misma, exactamente la misma mujer de tantas veces que había visto gritar ese lamento, la misma madre que reclamaba a sus hijos. La antigua madre de América, su diosa, su princesa... su llorona.

_ Salias del templo un día llorona cuando al pasar yo te vi _

_Salias del templo un día llorona cuando al pasar yo te vi _

_hermoso huipil llevabas llorona, que la virgen te creí _

_hermoso huipil llevabas llorona, que la virgen te creí _

_Hay de mi llorona hay de mi llorona de azul celeste. _

_Hay de mi llorona hay de mi llorona de azul celeste. _

_Y aunque la vida me cueste... llorona no dejare de quererte _

_Y aunque la vida me cueste... llorona no dejare de quererte_

Con este ultimo verso México la abrazo, como a la madre que representaba, con una necesidad y una desesperación que le estaba rompiendo el alma al "Padre " del niño. La mujer dejo ver su otra forma, se convirtió en solo huesos mientras abrazaba fuertemente al mexicano la media noche llegaba y era hora de irse para la visita, ella desesperada soltó un ultimo grito que se perdió con el de la cantante, desapareciendo y dejando a un México confundido, con una sonrisa triste y los labios morados por el frío.

Murmurando un fragmento mas, ¿Es que esa canción era tan larga que nadie la cantaba completa? Así era el sentimiento de su niño por esa mujer?

_Yo te soñaba dormida llorona _

_Dormida te estabas quieta... _

_Yo te soñaba dormida llorona_

_ Dormida tu estabas quieta... _

_Pero en llegando el olvido llorona _

_Soñé que estabas despierta _

_Hay de mi llorona, llorona llorona... llevame al río _

_Dos besos llevo en el alma llorona que no se apartan de mi _

_Dos besos llevo en el alma llorona Que no se apartan de mi _

_El ultimo de mi madre, y el primero que te di _

_El ultimo de mi madre, y el primero que te di_

Mirando al lago con aire perdido como una flor de Cempasúchil y la dejo ir al río... -Hasta el otro año... mi llorona-

-¿José? -

-Hola papá- su sonrisa volvió tan dulce como siempre – Viniste a decirle adiós? -

-No terminamos en muy buenos términos. Cual de todas ellas sea-

-cual de todas ellas? … es todas ellas... todas las que perdieron a sus hijos... mi _Cihuacóatl, mi Tonantzin, Coatlicue, Tlaltecuhtli, Auicanime la Xtabai mia y de Ricardo, la Xonaxi Queculla, la Malinche, madre de mis habitantes, de uno y de todos _-

España abraza al menor, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros dándole de nuevo el calor que la mujer le quito. -ellas ya se fueron- -...no...siguen en mi alma... y lo seguirán mientras las recuerde...-

-pero tanto amor a los muertos... no vayas a olvidar a los vivos...- besa su frente con cuidado-¿Vamos a casa? - -Si... quiero un chocolate caliente.


End file.
